This invention relates to a combination spoon and vessel; more particularly to a spoon that is stored within the vessel when the former is not being used.
The prior art teaches a variety of combination spoon and vessel, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,240,072; 1,549,269; 1,607,865; 1,834,085; 2,175,735; 2,483,586; 2,485,303; 2,738,900; and others.